Delivered Miracle
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: A parody of Kigo works. It all starts with a Rubber chicken


**The following is not meant to be taken seriously. It is an attempt at a parody work. I do not own Kim possible, or anything related to the story. And I do not own Spartans.**

Delivered Miracle

OK what were Drakken and Shego doing in Middleton? It seems that the blue man's plans get dumber all the time. Either way Kim was glad she could get a break from class, Ron and Kim could be in the Museum and back by lunch.

Meanwhile, Shego was wondering the same thing. OK Draken wants me to hit Princess with this Rubber Chicken? He was going on about it saying it will take Kim out of commission for good. She did not how this thing was soft, not very intimidating, in fact it had pink and blue stripes. The thing looked like a baby toy. "I might as well humor, the guy." The green woman said to herself.

Soon after Kim Possible and that buffoon burst through the door. The redhead was so beautiful and strong Shego always loved fighting with her. "Hello Princess." Shego said in mock anger.

"Shego what are you and Drakken planning?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know, honestly I'm thinking about putting him in an asylum." Shego replied "Just fight me so this was not a complete waste of time.

"If you insist." Kim said as two began there combat dance. Both each other's favourite partners. A day just seemed better after a good fight with her. The fight was getting good then Shego remembered the stupid chicken, so She took it out and quickly whacked Kim in the stomach.

"What was that for?" The confused hero asked.

"That was Drakken's wonderful plan." Shego snarked

"The man needs some time off ha is staring to crack."

"_Starting?_" Shego replayed "That man has lost it."

Later that afternoon Draken tolled Shego what the Chicken did.

"KIM is going to WHAT?" She asked

"Have a child here this is the best part. You are its father. Cool right?"

"No not cool I got to go talk to her."

Soon Shego was at Kim's door ready to face the music. She knocked and Kim soon answered.

"What are you doing here?" The hero asked  
"I know this is going to be a lot to take in Princess. Apparently the rubber chicken wasn't just a stupid thing to confuse you. Dr. D tolled me that he and Amy were working for months on this one. Apparently there is some kind of unusual device in the chicken that allows one woman to impregnate another. So if all of the research documentation it accurate you're pregnant with my child. They seriously did their research for this one. If any of Draken's devices worked this one will. Moving on Kim Possible I secretly harbored love for you, ever since the first time I fought you, you are an amazing and beautiful young woman you move like a goddess of martial arts. This probably sounds strange, and all I would love to help be a mother of our daughter. My mother and father were wonderful parents, Might be a shock but they were. When the meteor that empowered us struck I was hit harder than any of my brothers. My powers mean that I can't carry a child full term. So when I heard what that rubber chicken did what was supposed to do I immediately rushed over here to persuade you to let me be a mother to our child. I would do anything for it. I never really wanted to be a thief or Villainess. My brothers could never understand that I could want to be a hero, but not on their team. They're morons they are aggravating and can't understand that I did not like being on a team full of incompetent idiots that blame me for the death of our father. Also Hego is a total homophobe saying that it's wrong for one woman to love another. Eventually I became a villain, mostly just because I like fighting. All that culminates in me signing off on ever really being a mother well, combined with the whole lesbian thing. I know this is all so sudden. I really do love you Kim and hope to the bottom of my heart that you agreed to let me be part of the life of the girl growing inside of you. I promise to be the best mother I can be. I will go legitimate, settle down get a steady job and give her excellent care. I would even marry you if that's what it takes to convince you that I mean this. I'm not even certain that you're a lesbian or bisexual. But I can't think of a more perfect woman to be the mother of my child. It may be unorthodox, how she got here but I promise you I will love her with all my heart."

The woman said the whole thing in one breath and Kim was amazed at just and with what she said. Shego suddenly grabbed something beyond the door frame and pulled a bound and gagged Dr. Darken into view "Do you what to hit him?"

"I'm going to have your baby?" The Red head asked. Throwing up her arms in calibration she gave out an excited "YES!"

Shego could not have been more surprised if Kim said she was a robot alien sent to destroy the Earth. "What?" she eventually said.

"I love you Shego. I am a lesbian and I would love to be you're wife. Our daughter is going to have the best moms ever. Now come inside sweaty. And let's tell my parents the news. "

After relaying all the info to The Possible Parents they only had one question. "Why a rubber Chicken?"

Before Dr. D could answer, the doorbell rang. Kim got up to see who it was. She could not believe her eyes. "Shego… It's a Stork."

"Oh a stork…" The green woman said "A STROK?" After a moment. The green woman jolted to the door. There she saw a sight straight out of Loony Toons. A stork dressed as a mail man with the bundle in its beak. "Is that what I think it is?"

The stork handed off the package to the Hero and said clear as day. "Delivery for Kim Possible."

The hero and the thief slowly undid the not. And saw a lily white face looking back at them, she had green hair and blue eyes and she was beautiful.

"Kim she's perfect."

"But… how … why… did… she" Kim stammered. "Get here so fast and storks don't really bring babies." She spoke flabbergasted

"Well she's here what are we going to call her?" Shego asked

"Sakura."

"Sounds great."

The two proud and confused mothers carried there bundle of joy back in to the Kitchen. Everyone there was pretty surprised to say the least.

"Meet Sakura Possible." Kim said 

The three adults just stared at the little baby cured up in Shego's arms.

"The spell was not supposed to do that." Drakken said

"Spell, I thought you built a device?"

"I did but I could not make a power souse portable. "the blue guy said "So I just used a spell of the Internet."

"A SPELL OF THE INTERNET?" The Possibles and Shego all screamed at once

"It's not supposed to do that, exactly."

"'I will go see if we have a wizard or something to help see what happened."

"Magic? That's a good one." the fat guy joked "What are next dragons?" He started laughing as Kim moved the screen to show him. "Kim who is this cute, green haired baby?" 

"Sakura is my daughter, me and Shego." She said with a bit of pride in her voice. "She was conceived by magic."

"Ohh OK magic I will see if I can find someone." The genius said "Are you shire she's Shego's? She is not green."

A burst of green light shot from the baby's hand and hit the wall.

"Wonderful" Shego said "As if instant baby wasn't enough."

"All right then … I will go see if we can find a magic consultant."

"Please and thank you wade."

"Well Darken. Looks like you over looked one thing coming up with the plan." The green woman said smiling. "Even if motherhood does put Kim out of commission, you brought in the next generation."

"Yes the Kigo 1,000 now with plasma shots, act now and we will throw in the ability to fly at not extra cost." Kim chimed in kidding

"What are you talking about KP?" Ron's voice said as he came in. "Way are Draken and Shego here?"

"Shego's my fiancé now." Kim said.

"Wow I knew you were gay but…"

"YOU knew?" the surprised redhead remarked

"Yes pretty much everyone could tell." Ron said "Ever noted the other girls flirting with you?"

"No, this is news to me." Kim was shocked "Also meat my daughter. Her name is Sakura"

"She's so cute." Ron said in awe "Where did she come from."

"STORK" Everyone else said at the same time.

"Cool, she looks just like you and Shego." Ron said "So you two are getting married?"

"I guess we are." Shego replied

"I would love to be the best man." Ron said happily.

"Thanks Ron that means a lot" the Red head replied.

Soon after, the two proud parents and Kim's mother were out shopping for baby supplies with Sakura in Kim's old baby stroller. The three women were surprised they weren't gathering too much attention.

"Instant baby has some advantages but not having time to prepare for it really stinks." Shego said.

"At least we had some old baby stuff in storage." Kim replied "I'm sure our Cherry Blossom would not mind it, using my old things for a few nights." 

"I can't believe that you would do this to Kim." The three ladies heard an obnoxious voice say. They turned around and of all people, they saw Hego. "Kim Possible being dragged into the filthy sinful lifestyle that you lead, that's disgusting."

"No, its not." The redhead replayed "I loved you're sister. I have for a long time. This lesbian is dragging her into life as a wife and mother." 

"Good about time Shego met a guy."

"Were you paying attention?" They both said "Were lesbians were marring each other."

"But lesbians can't have kids."

Pointing at Sakura Kim said "what does this look like, a cantaloupe?"

"No , that's a baby." The blue guy said

"It's your niece." The green woman said "we are her mothers."

"Lesbians are agents GOD!"

An angry thunderclap sounded over head.

"You were saying?" All three ladies said at once.

When the three on them came home, they could not believe there eyes. The back yard was beautifully decorated. There was an alter with white and red roses on one end. An ice sculpture of Kim and Shego; was sounding tables. It looks so wonderful with the sun setting.

"Who did all this?" The green woman asked

"Ron." Kim said sweetly "Some times he is unbelievable"

"Do you know another Ron?"

Before Kim had the chance to respond Ron approached the new mothers. He was in a suit looking good. "Hello ladies, are you ready?"

"For what?" Shego asked

"You're wedding of course." Ron said like people get married every day. "Don't worry I handled everything."

It was Shego's turn to be speechless "Buffoon… you … this … nice … For us?"

"Ron it's nice but we don't have dress."

Monque's voice called in "Ya you two girls get a pair of Monique organs. Not wedding dresses per say but you will love them."

Kim turned back to Shego who was still stunted. "Are you ready my love?"

"Ron … did … this … Ron… did … this …" She kept saying Kim slapped her to her sciences "Oww… Wow I can't believe it how did he do this?"

"I called in favors, Naco money and some Greek woman in a wheelchair showed up she was a big help.

"A Greek woman in a Wheelchair?" Shego said surprised "MOM!"

"Hello bella." The woman said she rolled up to her daughter and gave her a hug. She looked just like Shego only older and a little more muscular and of course not green.

"Shego, you're going to look great when you grey up." Kim said "Did I say that out loud?"

"It's okay Kim." Shego's mom said "I've heard it before. I heard so much about Shego's pumpkin that I feel like I know you already. Please call me Arla."

"How did you know to come here mom?" the black haired woman asked.

"Your brother called me up and started with his normal homophobic babble. It's a good thing. I actually paid attention for once. He said something about dragging another woman into it. I have been meaning to see Kim anyway, so I hopped on the plane and here I am." She then picked Sakura out of the stroller "This must be the lesbian spawned little antichrist."

"Antichrist?" Both girls said at once with Shego adding "That's' bad even for him."

"And I tolled him that. Say hi to grandma sweetie" Baby Sakura cooed in the woman's hands. "I don't get were he gets it from. I mean we are all Lesbians."

"She means Lesbian heritage, from the Greek Island Lesbos." The green women clarified

"Oh one more thing." Ron said "I know I'm the you're best man Kim but we don't have a maid of honor for Shego. I mean either my girlfriends will be happy to do it, But Monique or Yori I don't know which?"

"You mean girlfriends as in more then one?" Shego asked. "You are full of surprises."

"Yes I am and don't you forget that. " Ron boosted.

Soon Kim and Shego were ready for the ceremony to begin. The dress that was made for Kim was a simple but beautiful light blue dress, it made Kim look like a princess. A lower key princess but she was beautiful. Shego's was purple at first she didn't do what the woman was thinking but to her own surprise the particular shade complimented her unusual skin tone in a beautiful way.

As the two were about to take there places Shego's siblings arrived on the scene. It looked like Hego got hit by a truck. Aside from that they all looked like they were ready for a wedding wearing Italian suits.

"What are you doing here?" Shego asked

"Ore sister dos not get marred to such a beautiful woman every day." Mego said "we wanted to be here."

"Is this true?" The green was not convinced. They were just here for her.

"Besides" Hego added "I guess I reached moms last straw with my homophobia. I'm here to apologize for how I had been before."

"Open it up Hugo." Arla said

"But mom" he whined like a little kid "use that I didn't have to do that until after they were married."

"I lied." The woman said smugly

With that Hego opened up his jacket. Underneath was a purple triangle shirt with "I love my lesbian sister" inscribed on it.

"Hego this is the scanned best gift I ever got." Shego remarked completely serious

"Why only second?" He asked

"It's kind of hard to do better then Sakura." She was half joking, but everybody could tell she really meant it.

"Dos it help that I really mean it. I realized I was being silly this whole time, and I want to make up for it."

For the first time since they were kids Shego gave her brother a hug "I know you do Hego. You can start by giving my away to my future wife."

"I was hoping you would say that."

The ceremony was soon underway. The two brides were both walking down the aisle, Kim by her father, Shego by Hego. Ron and Monique were standing on Kim's side. Yori and Mego on Shego's side

"I just wish that dad could be here." The superhero said

"He is here, in our hearts." The black haired woman said about to cry

"I never thought I would be giving my Kimmy cub away to another woman. Man or woman it's two soon."

"It's always two soon Dad." Kim said.

They reached the alter and the priest who had a thick Irish accent began speaking "God smiles upon love no matter what form it takes. Today these two women Kimberly Ann Possible and Susanna Spectrum will be joined together in holy matrimony. Do you Kim Possible take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The Teen hero said

"Do you Susanna take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The green woman replayed

"if anyone here have none homophobic reasons why they should not be wed. May they speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object." Hego's voce range out which brought bout some angry looks form most of the people there. "Sorry, I always wanted to do that."

"What am I going to do with him?" Alra said under her breath.

"OK…" The preacher continued "now that that's out of your system."

"I really do object!" A female voice said. Kim turned around and could not believe her eyes. It was Bonnie in a lovely red dress. She timidly walked onto the scene. Right up to Kim and Shego.

"Kim, I know it's going to sound strange but..."

"You love me two?" Kim said this was easily the weirdest day of her life.

"Yes Kim, you're an amazing, talented, smart, beautiful woman. I wish I could have brought up the nerve to say something before. Growing up a lesbian in a family of ten homophobes is really heard. So I burred my feelings by pretending to hate you. I wish with all my heart that I had the chance to love you Kim…"

Before the brunette could continue Shego tock her and lined her up with the other two women. Everyone around her was surprised especially Bonnie. Now three woman were standing before the priest.

"Shego are you out of you're mind?" Kim said

"Probably." She answered.

"Not really complaining but this is not what I had in mind." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, I could tell that what you feel for Kim is just as real as what I feel for her. Kim I saw in you're eyes that you feel this way for both of us. I tock one look at this sweet girl and knew she needed to be protected and I guess it was love at first sight. I know it seams crazy, but my heart is telling me this is right for us."

"I agree." The Redhead said "That this is crazy, but I think this is somehow right also."

"This is madness." The blue eyed woman responded.

"Madness, THIS IS SPARTA!" Arla responded.

"… then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you wife… wife and … wife you may kiss the brides." The three women kissed one after another.

"I love you." They all said staring with Kim.

"My little girl is all grown up." James Possible said. "She is a happily marred lesbian, polygamist, and mother. All in one day, I can't believe it."

"You're dad's taking this heard." Bonnie said "Wish I knew how to help."

"I think I do." A voice said behind them. The newlyweds trued around and saw Drakken with a gift.

"What are you doing here?" Shego asked

"I brought all this about I thought that I should be her. But I got healed up getting the wedding present."

"You already got us a present but thank you." Kim said indicating the Baby in sleeping in her arms.

Shego decided to open this gift anyway "A Karaoke machine? How is that supposed to help?"

"I think I know" Kim said as she handed off Sakura to Bonnie "Hold her for a minute, I will be right back."

Kim dissipated in to the house and came back with a CD. It had pictures of Sailor Moon on it.

"Sakura, you're mom's are nuts." The blue eyed woman said to the baby.

"Yes, all three of us." Shego responded

The Karaoke machine was set up and Kim was holding the mic as the music began.

"From pigtails to perfume I'm growing up so soon Going to parties I love having my own room Don't spend as much time at home now There's so much to do But I know, it's true.

I'll always be daddy's girl Out in the great big world He's taught me what's right from wrong I feel so strong I'll always be daddy's girl…"

When the song ended the only one not crying was Sakura.

"Kimmie, this day happed way two soon." The Possible parents said hugging there daughter. "But you marred two great women and we can't be more proud of you."

"Mr. Possible." Shego said "My dad died when I was very young. I never really knew him. If it helps you're not losing Kim you're gaining another daughter."

"You're getting two daughters, sir." Bonine said "I was picked on by all my siblings, I never really been close to my family."

"So still think I was out of my mind?" Shego asked Kim

"Completely, but I love the outcome."

"I love two you so much.

Both Monique and Yori caught the flowers, together.


End file.
